superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventures from the Book of Virtues: Self Discipline Credits
Opening Credits * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Based on The Book of Virtues by: William J. Bennett * Series Created by: Bruce D. Johnson * "Self-Discipline" * Written by: Betty G. Birney and Len Uhley * Music by: J.A.C. Redfird * Featuring the Voices of ** Pam Dawber as Liese ** Kathy Najimi as Old Woman Ending Credits * Produced by: Porchlight Entertainment * in association with: KCET/Los Angeles * Executive Producers: Bruce D. Johnson, William T. Baumann * Producer: Glen Hill * Director: Joanna Romersa * Co-Producer: Fred Schaefer * Associate Producers: Andrea Tompkins, Mary Ann Steward * Story Editors: Bruce D. Johnson, Fred Schaefer * V.P. Post Production/Porchlight Entertainment: Tom Gleason * Creative Consultants: John Cribb, Glenn Leopold * Animation by: Fox Animation Studios, Inc. * Voice Director: Gordon Hunt * Casting Director: Kris Zimmerman * Cast: Jim Cummings, Pam Dawber, Sherry Lynn, Tress MacNeille, Kathy Najimi, Rob Paulsen, Clive Revill, Kevin M. Richardson, Pamela Segall, Kath Soucie, Frank Welker * "The Golden Touch," Greek tale adapted from Nataniel Hawthorne's Wonder Book. * "The King and His Hawk," adapted from an Asian Legened. * "The Magic Thread," adapted from a European fairy tale. * "For Everything There is a Season" adapted from Eclesiastes. * Arranged and Additional Music by: Mark Gasbarro, Michael Harriton, Stu Goldberg * Music Performed and Recorded by: Stu Goldberg * Song "Don't Skip the Lines" ** Music & Lyrics by: J.A.C. Redford, Marcus Hummon * "Don't Skip the Lines" ** Sung by: John Batdorf * Main Title Song "The Adventure Has Begun" ** Music & Lyrics by: J.A.C. Reford, Marcus Hummon * "The Adventure Has Begun" ** Sung by: Oren Waters, Julia Waters, Maxine Waters, Bobbi Page * Animation Direction: Bob Neesler, Allen Wilzbach * Storyboard Supervisor: Aleta Rozak * Storyboard: Alfonso De Leon, Romeo Francisco, Regnerito Frondozo, Elaine Hultgrin, Aleta Kozak, Patricia Leech, Juan Luna, Cesar Magsombol, Tom Nesbitt, Danilo Taverna, Danilo Tolentino * Layout Supervisor: Greg Garcia * Art Direction: Grigor Boyadjiev, Gene Dieckhoner * Background Design: Grigor Boyadjiev, Christopher Holt, Vadim Sokolov * Background Painters: Phaedra Craig, Richard Daskas, Joseph De Asis, Gene Dieckhoner, Dick Heichberger, June Micu, Joseph Tanganon, Donald Towns * Character Design: Kevin Gollaher * Color Design: Mary Ann Steward, Carie Herman, Jeanette Nouribeckian * Research: Robert Laws, Aletta Cooper * Overseas Supervisor: Mike Reyna * Animated by: Rainbow Animation Group Seoul, Korea * Special Effects: Chris Cho * Overseas Production Manager: Sam Im * Supervising Director for Wrap-arounds: Sang Kim * Character Directors: Charles Choi, Kevin Kim * Animation Director: Simon Han * Ink & Paint and Compositing: Rainbow Animation Group Glendale, CA * Editor: Tom Gleason * On-Line Editor: Ray Clarke, The Post Group * Post Production: The Post Group * Recorded at: Pacific Ocean Post * Dialogue Mixer: Jason Schwartz * Recordist: Anne Thunholm * Sound Effects: Advantage Audio, Michael Warner * Re-Recording Mixers: Melissa Gentry-Ellis, Ray Leonard * Music Editor: David Cates * Co-Executive Producer for KCET: Patricia Kunkel, Steven Kulczycki * ©1996 PorchLight Entertainment, Inc. - All Rights Reserved * KCET - Los Angeles * PorchLight Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:KCET/Los Angeles Category:PBS Category:Porchlight Entertainment Category:PBS Kids